


Double Dominance

by fanficshiddles



Series: Hiddleston & Fassbender [1]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Creampie, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom Michael Fassbender, Dom Tom, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Party, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Suit Porn, Teasing, Tickling, Trouble, Vaginal Fingering, disoebyed, hair brush spanking, m/m/f, playful, three way relationship, tom hiddleston - Freeform, two dominants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: I have a new obsession with Michael Fassbender, so had to write something with him and Tom. This is what I came up with!Tom and Michael share a submissive called Isa. She disobeyed them so gets punished before they go to a party.





	

As Isa walked into her bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the two suited men looking at her intently.

She felt her stomach start to churn. She knew she was in trouble by the way they were looking at her…

 _Big trouble_.

Tom was sat on a chair by the window, leaning forward and looking stern. Just as stern looking was Michael, who was stood at the other side of the window. They were both wearing suits, ready to go to a party in a few hours’ time.

That’s when it hit Isa. She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to have met them both at Tom’s place an hour ago. As she was going to the party as well. But she completely forgot after getting caught up at her friend’s house and staying there longer than she had meant to.

 _Shit_.

‘Would you like to tell us why you weren’t at mine an hour ago, like you were supposed to be?’ Tom asked firmly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Isa gulped and felt her mouth go dry as she looked between her two Doms. They were the type that would never get angry. But boy could they be strict and stern with her when needed. Which was actually scarier than if they would just get angry, she thought.

‘Isabella. Answer him or you will be in even more trouble than you already are.’ Michael said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She knew she was in deep trouble when her full name was used, which wasn’t very often at all.

‘I… I’m so sorry, Sir. I was at Zoe’s and I just, lost track of time. I’m so sorry.’ Isa said quickly as she looked down to the floor, unable to look at either of them anymore as she shifted on her feet.

She heard the heavy footsteps of Michael stalking over towards her. His fingers hooked under her chin and he lifted her face up until she reached his eyes with her own. Michael saw they were watery, threatening to spill over into tears at any moment. They both knew she hated it when she disobeyed them, she never meant to disobey on purpose. Sure, she was playfully cheeky at times. But it wasn’t often at all she was in serious trouble, even with their strict schedule and rules for her.

‘We need you to strip and then kneel down in the middle of the floor.’ Michael ordered as his thumb brushed over her chin.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked out.

Her chin was released from Michaels hold and she took off her clothes straight away. Then she assumed the position on the floor. She could feel their eyes on her, Tom on front of her still sitting down on the chair, but in a more relaxed manner as he leaned back. Michael stood behind her, his eyes burned into the back of her neck. She couldn’t stop herself from visibly trembling, a mix of excitement, fear and also disappointment for disobeying them.

Tom watched his girl for a moment, his finger trailed back and forth across his lower lip as if deep in thought. He leaned forward with his legs splayed open and he rested his chin on his hands, his elbows on his thighs. Then after a few moments, he motioned her to him with his finger.

No words were needed from him as Isa crawled over to him, knowing if she got up to her feet she would be in even more trouble after being told to kneel.

She moved back into a kneeling position once she was by his feet. He studied her closely for a minute, his eyes slowly roamed all over her body. Then he reached out and stroked her hair, the affectionate act calmed her down a lot as she closed her eyes to concentrate on feeling his touch.

‘We asked you to be at mine so we could all get ready for the party together. This is important for us, considering it’s the first time in a few months where all three of us are together again for a while. We are disappointed that you weren’t there like we told you to be. So as you know, you must be punished for this disobedience.’ Tom spoke calmly and softly. Yet Isa could still hear the authority in his voice as he kept stroking her hair.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Isa said, her voice trembling.

When she felt Michael’s hand at the back of her neck, stroking over her skin to help soothe her as well, she opened her eyes to look at Tom. He glanced up to Michael and they both nodded at each other.

Tom sat back slightly, moving his hand away from her hair so he could start to undo his black tie that he was wearing. Michael did the same behind her, she knew that that was what he was doing when she lost contact of his touch.

Her breathing quickened when Tom took his tie and leaned forward to cover her eyes with it. She was plunged into darkness as Tom carefully tied it behind her head, making sure it was secure in place. At the same time, Michael took hold of one of her wrists and moved it behind her. She put her other hand behind her back as well, before he even asked her to.

‘Good girl.’ Michael purred against her ear.

She felt her cheeks flush red from his praise. Tom looked up at Michael and smirked. Michael smirked back as he tied her wrists together with his tie. She tugged on the restraint to test its strength, but her wrists were very much restrained behind her back.

She had learned quickly that Tom and Michael always knew what they were doing. They were no amateurs. Especially with using restraints and making sure they were secure, yet safe.

She trembled as Tom trailed his fingers lightly down over her collarbone and over her breasts, lightly tracing the pads of his fingers over her hardened nipples, making her gasp. He took his time in slowly teasing her, light touches around her sensitive peaks. When he had lulled her into a false sense of pleasure, he suddenly used both hands and smacked her breasts from underneath. That made her shriek out in surprise and she leaned backwards, away from him.

But Michael grabbed her shoulders and moved her forward again, his breath against her neck as he spoke.

‘This is not a reward, little one. This is your punishment. If you take it like a good girl, it will be over quicker for you.’ He said deeply as he kissed the pulse point on her neck.

‘Sorry, Sir.’ She gulped, her lower lip trembling.

Tom looked up at Michael and nodded. Michael slid his hands under her armpits and lifted her up to her feet. But not for long, as she was carried over towards the desk where she was then bent over into a very vulnerable position, unable to protect herself because of her wrists being restrained.

Michael and Tom loved having her in the position she was in. They both took their time caressing and squeezing her lovely ass. Michael especially loved her ass, Tom was more of a boobs man himself.

Tom stood at the side of the desk and stroked over her neck, to calm her down again as she was still trembling. Awaiting the punishment she knew was due.

Michael picked up the hairbrush and turned it around in his hands a few times. Then he rubbed it across her ass with the bristles against her skin, so she knew exactly what it was. She whimpered when she realized exactly what her punishment was going to be.

There was no warning when Michael carried out the first swat with the back of the brush. She let out a scream as it stung, badly. The hairbrush was one of the worst things that could be used.

‘Shh, shh. You’re alright, darling. The first is over. Only 9 more to go.’ Tom cooed softly from her side as he kept stroking her skin.

But the first wasn’t necessarily the worst. As she got 5 swats in total from Michael, her ass felt like it was on fire and she was dancing on her toes as she tried her best to stay in place. Tom and Michael both knew how difficult and sore it would be for her, so they allowed slight movement from her.

For the last ten swats, they switched positions. Isa bit down hard on her lip. Tom’s swats were always harder. She had learned that the first time she was punished a year ago.

‘You’re doing so well, little one. Nearly over.’ Michael said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

But it didn’t soothe her enough as her ass was on fire and bright red. Tom’s tie was damp from her tears as the last swat was administered. She was so relieved when she heard Tom opening the soothing lotion. It was cold against her skin and she let out a hiss as Tom rubbed it over her.

‘You done wonderful, little one. You took your punishment well.’ Tom said as he untied her wrists and Michael untied the tie from around her eyes.

Michael scooped her up into his arms and sat down on the bed with her curled up on his lap. She clung onto his shirt tightly as her body took a while to calm down. Tom sat down next to them and stroked across her ankle.

‘I’m really sorry for not being there, Sir.’ She said after getting her thoughts together again.

‘It’s alright, little one. We forgive you. We know how you and Zoe get carried away when you’re together. We still have plenty of time. So, why don’t I help you get ready while Tom calls us a cab?’ Michael said as he tilted her face towards him.

She nodded as she looked at him and smiled.

‘That’s a girl. And if you’re good tonight, then we might reward you when we get home.’ He grinned.

‘What kind of reward, Sir?’ She asked excitedly as she looked between him and Tom.

‘You’ll have to wait and see, nosey.’ Michael said as he tickled her, making her squeal and laugh as she wriggled on his lap.

Tom laughed and tickled her feet as they were by him. She squealed even more and kept struggling but couldn’t get away from Michael’s grasp. Just as she was about to lose her breath from laughing, they stopped tickling her. Both of them were smiling and laughing with her.

‘Go get ready. I’ll be back in a minute once I’ve called us a cab.’ Tom said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before going into the other room.

Michael picked out a dress for Isa to wear to the party. She had just put the dress on when Tom came back in, saying the cab would be there in about ten minutes. Isa just had enough time to get ready when it arrived. She had flinched a bit when she sat down in the car, her ass still a bit sore after her punishment. Instead of pitying her, Tom and Michael just chuckled.

When the three arrived at the party there was already plenty of people there. It was mainly other celebrities with their family. Luckily there was no paparazzi there, so they wouldn’t risk being caught in the limelight.

It was no secret that Isa was in a relationship with both men. While they didn’t flaunt it to the world, they didn’t deny it either. If either of the men were asked about it in interviews, they just avoided the subject entirely. It took a few months before things calmed down initially, but the news seemed to have moved on quite quickly, much to their relief.

Isa got a few looks from some men that were at the party, but that only made Michael and Tom hold her closer. Tom’s hand was clamped around her waist and Isa thought he wasn’t about to let go any time soon. And Michael’s hand was holding hers in his iron-like grasp.

The three all mingled around, but one of them was always with Isa. She was never out of their sight, aside from when she went to the bathroom.

During the night, they both kept teasing her. Giving her cheeky grabs on her ass, light touches to her body and whispers of naughty things. To say she was riled up for the night was an understatement.

The fact they also put back on their ties that they had used to tie her up with was a constant reminder of what they did to her, and also a promise of what they could and would still do. They would both run their hands down said ties at random moments when she was looking at them, making _her_ blush and making _them_ smirk.

‘How’s your bum?’ Tom whispered to her when they were alone at the side of the hall, Michael was talking with James McAvoy.

‘It’s not too bad now, Sir.’ She whispered back.

Tom looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She knew that look anywhere, especially when he grinned wickedly at her.

‘Come with me.’ He said deeply as he grabbed her wrist and led her towards the balcony.

Once outside he shut the doors and pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her hungrily as his hands slid down over her hips, right down to her thighs. One of his hands slid underneath her dress and rode up between her thighs. His other hand grabbed both of her wrists and he pinned them up above her against the wall. She loved how easily he could restrain her with one of his hands.

When he cupped her sex with his hand she let out a squeak. He could feel that she was wet, even through her knickers. That made him growl against her mouth as he firmly pressed the heel of his hand against her. She widened her legs more for him, earning some praise as he took a moment to get his breath back.

‘Good girl, open yourself up to me.’ He purred as he slid his hand down her knickers and he touched her.

‘Oh god.’ Isa gasped out as her head fell backwards against the wall.

Tom’s fingers teased through her folds, seeking out her clit with ease. He circled it slowly, building up her tension. It was only when she started to dance on her toes that he thrust a finger into her, then he added a second and even a third as his thumb pressed down against her sensitive little nub.

‘So responsive to me, aren’t you?’ He said as he kissed and sucked on her neck, she moved her head to the side to give him more access to her skin. Which pleased him greatly.

‘I need to taste you.’ He snarled, suddenly removing his hand from her and causing her to whine in disappointment.

But she wasn’t disappointed for long, as Tom crouched down and pulled down her knickers. He had her step out of them and put them into his pocket for safe keeping. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up onto his shoulders. She let out a squeal of surprise, but soon she started moaning as Tom dove into his feast.

Her back was pressed against the wall and her thighs were reliant on Tom’s shoulders as he ate her out. His tongue was incredibly skilful as it flicked and licked over her clit.

‘You may cum.’ He growled over her, the vibrations coursed through her body.

He made a suction motion with his lips, quickly bringing her to orgasm. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Tom lapped up all of her, he made a smacking sound as he lifted his head to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed red and her chest was heaving because of her orgasm. Tom licked his lips when she looked down at him, making her blush even more as she saw him between her thighs.

He was careful to put her down to her feet, helping her back into her knickers too before he stood up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips when he kissed her, but she didn’t care.

Suddenly the doors to the balcony opened and Isa panicked for a second, thinking they had been caught. But to her relief it was Michael.

‘I wondered where you two had got to. Having fun without me?’ He teased.

‘I was just having a midnight snack.’ Tom grinned and gave Isa a wink before he walked back inside, patting Michael on the shoulder as he passed him.

Michael stalked over to Isa with a predatory look on his face. He towered over her and put his hands at either side of her head against the wall. He moved in close, his lips just an inch away as he spoke.

‘I think it is my turn to have some fun with you. Hmm?’ He teased, closing the distance between them to kiss her.

The kiss very quickly heated up and became rather sloppy. He growled into her mouth as he pressed his body up against her. She could feel his arousal very clearly against her stomach.

‘Do you want my cock, hmm?’ He asked over her lips.

‘Please, Sir.’ Isa gasped and nodded eagerly.

‘Such a good girl for us.’ Michael cooed as he reached down to grab her legs, he pulled her up so she could wrap them tightly around his waist.

He didn’t waste time pushing her knickers to the side, instead of taking them off, and releasing his cock from his trousers. He knew she would be nice and wet for him, knowing what Tom just did to her... His hunch was correct as he pressed the tip of his hard cock against her and in one swift movement he slid easily into her warmth.

He grunted loudly as he penetrated her deep, her back was forced firmly against the wall as she dug her heels into his ass. She loved it when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her. His grip was strong and made her feel totally weak in comparison, like she wouldn’t be able to stop him from doing what he wanted to her.

Not that she wanted to stop him.

‘You take my cock so well. Like we were made for each other.’ He moaned as his hips bucked against her roughly.

His thrusts were rough and erratic as he fucked her like a feral animal against the wall. Neither of them cared about the state her dress would be in afterwards. It was the last thing on their mind as they were both pushed towards the edge of bliss.

‘Mine.’ Michael growled possessively as he bit down on her neck, hard.

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ She cried out in desperation.

‘Yes. Cum for me, little one.’ Michael growled.

Isa came around his cock, her body tightened and the rush of more wetness caused Michael to thrust deep into her once more as he came too. He spilled his seed deep inside of her, she could feel it rushing into her as he groaned in pleasure.

‘Oh god.’ Isa cried out, her body was trembling like crazy as her entire body tingled with delight.

Michael rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavy as they came down from their high.

‘Mmm, let’s keep a reminder of me inside of you for the rest of the night.’ He said as he slowly pulled out of her and quickly sorted her knickers back into place.

She squirmed as she could feel his seed inside of her, she could feel a little slide out and soak her knickers. It turned her on even more to think she was to continue going around the party like that. A clear reminder of who she belonged to… Well one of them anyway.  

‘Yes, Sir.’ She said breathlessly.

‘Good girl.’ Michael grinned and kissed her forehead.

The two went back inside to the party. Only Tom knew what they had been up to, he could tell by the delightful flush on Isa’s skin. He stalked over to them and kissed Isa. Michael winked at Tom, making him chuckle.

‘Come on, I want to dance.’ Tom said as he whisked Isa towards the dancefloor.

Michael watched from the side. He could tell she was trying to move cautiously, because of what was going on down below. It made him laugh under his breath as he watched Tom sweep her around the dancefloor, with his very over enthusiastic dancing. It took a lot of effort for Isa to keep up with him, but she was smiling and laughing the entire time.

And the two men loved nothing more than to see her smiling and laughing.


End file.
